My Link
by Sabet
Summary: The plot of OoT and beyond through a different perspective: Malon's. Summaries suck, just read.


Wow, I wrote this SUCH a long time ago, I don't even remember writing it. But obviously I did, since I found it in my files while doing spring cleaning. (Yes, I know it's August. Shut up.) So enjoy, and all of that.

Oh yes, disclaimer. Don't own Zelda. Wish I did. That's all, now go read.

* * *

It had been seven years since I'd last seen him. Blond hair, blue eyes, obsessed with the color green. And followed by that blue fairy. Or stalked, if you listen to him. I remember that conversation. I said I liked her. He said if I wanted her, I could have her. But Navi stubbornly flew into his hat. And that was the end of that.

I only saw the fairy-boy once more for what seems like forever. He came by while I was singing my mother's song. He wanted to learn it, so I taught it to him. But he didn't sing it, he played it on his ocarina. And my horse, my Epona, loved him. It was so cute.

But then he disappeared.

Things got . . . bad . . . after that. My dad went missing - probably got drunk, fell asleep, woke up with no idea who he was. Or didn't wake up. Point is, I haven't seen him since. The only human I saw for years is Ingo. He never liked us, and when my dad left, I became his servant.

No, that's not true - servants are paid. I was his slave.

I was only allowed outside at night. During the day, I had to stay inside, in the barn. It was bleak and empty there. Not even the horses I loved could replace being free. I talked to myself just to stay alive. I wished that my knight in shining armor would come and sweep me off my feet. I just wanted to be saved.

I'd watch through a knothole as Ingo made business dealings. The worst was to this one man, seven years into this life. It sends shivers up my spine just to think of him. Green skin, red hair, and everything about him was evil. Ingo had tied Epona and was shaking hands with the man. If Ingo had even remembered that I was alive, that Epona belonged to me, he didn't care.

That night, I slipped outside to be with Epona one last time. I wasn't stupid - I knew she'd been sold. But Ingo had been worse and worse to me now, and I was afraid of being caught outside. I hummed my mother's song one last time before going back inside.

I was feeding the animals when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't want to turn. I knew they were Ingo's. But I turned around anyhow.

It was a young man I didn't recognize. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name with the face. I asked who he was. He didn't answer, just pulled out an ocarina. He played the tune I knew so well. And Navi flew out and buzzed around me. Hey! Hey! Hey! I laughed for the first time in seven years.

I asked how he'd found me. He pulled out this mask and said he'd talked to gossip stones. They said that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch wished that a knight in shining armor would come and sweep her off her feet.

What I want to know is, how did those rocks hear me?

He'd also found my father. In a stupor in Kakariko Village, but he'd remembered me as soon as he woke up. He was coming back!

But my fairy-boy had other thing to do. That man Ingo had sold Epona to was the evil king of Hyrule. And the sweet little boy I'd known was our only hope in stopping him. He'd told me a tale so fantastic, I could hardly believe it. But since he'd told it, I believed.

Days, weeks, months came and went. My father returned and put Ingo in his place. But fairy-boy didn't come back. Every day I pestered my father for news. Every day he hadn't heard anything. I began to lose hope. And just when I was beginning to realize what I thought of him. What I'd thought of him all along.

Then one day, he came back. I ran over to him, demanding to know what had happened.

He told me everything. How he'd defeated the king and saved the princess. And how Zelda was now eternally in his debt. He told me how, well, rumors were flying around Hyrule that, um, he and Zelda were, you know, together. His words, not mine. But my heart sank at them.

Trying to hide it, I kept smiling and asked if it was true.

Now he became more and more quiet. Not that he'd ever been talkative before, mind you. He stammered out that she was like the sister he'd never had, never known. That it would be kinda awkward to date your sister. That no, they weren't a couple.

My face lit up. I think I even saw him squint a little. But then, I had to ask why he'd come. He hemmed and hawed, avoiding the question, avoiding looking me in the face. I don't think he'd ever found his thumbs so fascinating before. Finally, he answered. Because, was all he said.

Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Ew, Navi said. If I would have been watching this, I'd have had the same reaction. Funny how your view of things changes when it's happening to you. I swear, it's like magic. I threw my arms around him and kissed him back.

And now I'm making plans. I'm thinking a spring wedding, once Hyrule Castle is rebuilt. The princess is letting us use the courtyard. She's going to be the maid of honor. Sheik's going to be best man. My knight in shining armor says he's not sure how that's going to work.

Goddesses, how I love him. My fairy-boy. My knight. My hero.

My Link.


End file.
